Murárská škola
Murárská škola v Žiline je učiliště, kde Laco Repáň studoval po dobu dvou let. Neúspěšně. *sak hej kokosak som bol v ucilisti v ziline som tam robel taku skolu na machermurara.dva roky no moje znamky v skole boli len stvorky a patky ine som nemal.v poli roka patky a ma konci stvorky.kurva ved ucenie zaujima len debili mna zaujimalo pivo vodka borovicka cigarety aj take k zivotu potrebne veci.sa kurva budem akusi matematiku ucit do pice na co som akysi matematik debilmatik ci co kurva.?v druhom roku sa uceli murarske veci ako nahadzovanie ci s maltu selijake machroviny aj take.selijake tehly tiez ako s tym robit.ako s furikom narabat ci beton liat. *inac som chodel do triedy zo samymi debilami.ja som bol najchytrejsi.sak som vzdy sefa triedy robel kto nechcel som ho zbil aj napokon chcel.raz som sa s jednym dehtakom pobil aj ostal v nemocnici som ho slahol nozom cez pleca riadne ho latali.od tej chvile mi seci cigani sluzili aj mi cigarety noseli ci flasu. *jedna pani si stale stazovala vraj jej fajcime u okna aj jeden taky maly raz vecer jej vliezol pod auto mala trabanta aj kapotu otvorel vysypal som dva vrece cementa na motor aj vodu zalial riadne kapotu zme zatvoreli.druhy den zme pozerali spoza stromov ako krici a place zme sa jej smiali. Laco měl na škole i milostný románek... *aj som jedneho pekne trtkal do riti bol to akysi jozko orsag mal riadnu dieru do riti velku trocha osratu naokolo dieru no kto by toto riesil ked mas tvrdy kokot som mu do riti pichol bol ozraty aj lezal na zemi spraty.jebal som ho do riti aj som sa s revom odbavel.ked sa rano zobudel si zopar razy riadne prdol aj vravi kurva som zrejme riadnu palicu sral vcera opity lebo ma diera boli ako ked som salam sral.aj napokon zpieval po madarsky minden nap. *tento jozko orsag sa vedel ozrat padol a nevedel o sebe do rana.raz vypil pat litrov vina aj flasu vodky zopar jaka marusov k temu.naraz padol rovno na zem napraty pekne. *mala z teho svina betonturbo macher trabant.setko v betone zaliate.sa to akosi vysetrovalo no nic sa nezistelo nikto nic nevidel. *inac v tejto murarskej skole pili seci.ziaden taky ten debil ako sa im vravi tymto oslom kurva absatinent tam nebol.seci prali setko co tieklo aj malo percenta. *ked neboli prachy sa islo kradnut flase do samoobsluhy v ziline.cokolvek trebarz rum.raz zme sest flasi ruma ukradli aj zme pili rum v parke aj na nas prisla verejna bezpecnost.jeden z tych debilov zandarov nam kazal cosi o alkohole aj z neho riadne isla borovicka bol trocha napraty. *raz som isiel do skoly co bola poobede ozraty aj som kamenom vybil nastenku protifasistyckych bojovnikov aj som tam hodel psie hovno co lezalo pri chodnike.aj som tie papiere co tam boli zapalel som mal noveho rakusaka aj som setko podpaloval tym novym zapalovacom bohovska masina som stisol a hned plamen.som si sam benzin donho nalieval z takych maluckych gumenych benzin flasticiek. Category:Vzdělání